


Convenience

by BreeEasterling



Series: Lore Atlantis Continued [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Open Marriage, Possible Fast Pass Spoiler?, References to Canon, extra marital partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: Following Poseidon leading up to his late entrance in chapter 93
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Amphitrite/Poseidon/OC
Series: Lore Atlantis Continued [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936132
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> After suffering some major writers block I had this little scene pop into my head earlier today and wanted to share. Also felt inspired by recent Fast Pass sneak peeks and the possibility of Poseidon coming back into the fold (in case you couldn't tell, he is my favorite). 
> 
> There is nothing in this story that will be a spoiler for non-fast passers, but it does reference something in the recent fast-pass sneak peek so do with that what you will.

Lying in bed, I watched in amazement as Amphitrite nursed the baby. She looked like an angel in her white silk robe, her pearl white hair drawn up into a messy bun on the top of her head and a sheet mask on her face. This wasn’t our first child, but I was still in awe of seeing my wife with our children; she was such a natural, as if caring for them was as easy as caring for herself. As our child nursed, their little fin ears wiggled with each swallow, and I couldn’t help but smile. Little moments like this were why we had so many kids. If I had it my way, I’d do nothing but spend days with my children and nights making more of them with my wife.

On the bedside table, my phone buzzed with Zeus’s text-tone. Letting out a deep sigh, I rolled over just enough to grab the device without taking my eyes off the baby.

Amphitrite raised an eyebrow as I unlocked the phone. “What does he want?” She muttered. It wasn’t that Amphitrite had a specific issue my little brother, and more that Zeus had a knack of demanding my presence at the worst possible times.

_CODE RED!_ Was all the message said.

“An emergency I guess…” I crawled out of bed and began searching for pants. It was a weeknight, I wanted to stay in bed with my wife and spend time bonding with the new baby. The last thing I wanted to do was go help Hades put out whatever fire Zeus had started.

It took a few minutes, but I finally found clean pants and a shirt that didn’t smell too bad. Once I was clothed, I turned to kiss Amphitrite and the baby goodbye.

Despite her annoyance at my leaving, my wife sighed into the kiss and melted into me slightly while still keeping the baby nursing—she had skills. “Be careful. Come home.” She added with a stern look; there were times when she didn’t mind me running off for the night, but with a new baby at home I knew better than to even ask.

“You got it, babe.” I assured her with an additional kiss on the cheek before kissing the top of the baby’s head; it smelled like sea air and sunshine and I hated to miss it for even a second. “Maybe if I pick up some beer on my way, I can convince Zeus to keep it local…” I mused with a shrug as I ran a hand through my loose hair.

Amphitrite’s face lit up. “Stop at the convince store by the office.” She implored. “Maybe it’ll be quiet enough that you can run that proposition by the cashier…” My wife wagged her well-manicured eyebrows, ensuring I caught the meaning of her insinuation. I grinned in response, knowing exactly what she meant. Most people knew that Amphitrite and I had sex with people outside of our marriage; but few knew that more often than not, those partners were shared.

“Might as well have something good come out of you being dragged from my bed.” Amphitrite added as she turned her full attention back to the infant at her breast.

\---

City Center Atlantis was quiet this time of night; the streets glowed in a soft azure with the bioluminescent street lamps. Strolling along, I whistled to myself as I made my way towards the corner store closest to the Capitol building where Amphitrite and I had our offices. It’s been a few months since the new cashier started working, she was a cute little sea nymph who was attending Atlantis University, studying city planning. Amphitrite saw her first when she was forced to stop in one evening when Rhode insisted that she needed a chocolate bar—when forced to decide between islands melting into the sea or giving into the whims of a child, you give the kid what they want…

That was the first time either of us met the young nymph and Amphitrite was almost giddy to tell me about her later that evening. Her name is Neri; she had grown up far outside of the city in the quiet waters of the Mediterranean Sea just off the coast of Sicily. She was perky and friendly, with large bright eyes and a sugar-sweet voice. With Amphitrite’s insistence, I found an excuse to stop in the store the following day. Just as my wife had described, there she stood behind the counter; cerulean skin, lavender hair and stormy grey eyes gave her a more unique appearance than most nymphs in the city. She was dressed simply in a coral colored clamshell bralette, her delicate frame easily melting into her shimmering tale. The first time we met, she was startled and overly formal, a clear sign that she had grown up far from Atlantis, but as the days went on and Amphitrite and I took turns visiting the shop, Neri grew more comfortable and open to both of us.

Now it was time to see just how comfortable she really was.

Stepping into the small store, Neri immediately looked up from her book and smiled. “Good evening your Maj—” She blushed and cleared her throat, “I mean—good evening, Poseidon.”

The door shut softly behind me. “Good to see you too, Neri. Business slow tonight?” I asked as I headed for the beer fridge. The selection was as good as any place this small, so I opted for the middle range option—Zeus never paid attention so long as it got him drunk, Hades would be drinking beer on a weeknight anyway.

“Yep! You’re my first customer in hours.” Neri admitted as I returned to the counter and handed her the six pack. She cheerfully accepted the item and proceeded to ring me up. “Will this be all for you tonight?” She asked, her eyes meeting mine.

Damn my wife had good taste.

I smiled and handed her a few bills. “Yep! Keep the change… I did have one question though.”

Neri kept her eyes on the registered, sorting through bills and coins before dropping the excess into the tip jar beside her register. “Yes, sir?”

“Are you free this weekend?” Her gaze flashed to me in an instant. For a moment we stared at one another in silence, I kept a smile on my face, not wanting to give her any reason to think this question was threatening. The silence was nearing a deafening level when the little nymph finally nodded her head up and down.

“Yes sir.” She whispered; her eyes locked on me like a deer in the headlights.

“Great! Trite and I would really like to take you out… How does Saturday sound?”

Neri was still stunned but nodded almost automatically. “Oh, uh—yea, I can do that.”

I held out my phone. “Great! Give me your number, I’ll text you tomorrow so we can figure out picking you up.” Still stammering to herself, Neri accepted my phone and quickly typed out a few numbers, before backtracking and typing them out again. It took her a few tries with shaking hands, but eventually she returned my phone.

“You and Queen Amphitrite really want to spend time with me?” She asked with wide, shocked eyes, a soft blush creeping into her cheeks.

Stashing my phone back in my pocket, I couldn’t help but grin as I looked back at the nymph. “Darlin’, Trite’s been bugging me for weeks to get your number. We would _love_ to spend a lot of time with you.” I punctuated my sentence with a wink before leaning across the small counter and kissing the stunned nymph on the cheek. “Talk tomorrow, beautiful.” 

Neri was grinning like a love-struck puppy as I turned to leave. “Talk to you tomorrow.” She echoed.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t suck so much after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Neri (according to Google) translates to "sea spirit"
> 
> The nymph is inspired by my Lorsona drawn by the amazingly talented Cosmic A.
> 
> I hope to continue writing short stories/one shots of Poseidon as they come to me - if y'all are interested in seeing more content specific to his open relationship, please let me know - I had received mixed messages in the past on people's feelings regarding Poseidon and Amphitrite's marriage dynamic and don't want to share what isn't enjoyed :)


End file.
